Film-like compositions are widely known as portable detergents, as indicated in the following Patent Citations. As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Kokai) 53-91913, for example, known film-like compositions comprise an aliphatic soap and a water-soluble polymer such as methyl cellulose or polyvinyl alcohol. A disadvantage of using the above film-like compositions, however, is that a slimy feel is left over by the action of the methyl cellulose or polyvinyl alcohol which are key ingredients for forming the soap into a film, thereby preventing the desired clean, refreshing effects from being obtained. Another major problem is that, when layered film-like compositions are placed in cases or pouches to be used one layer at a time, the adhesion of moisture to the film-like composition may result in the release of the water-soluble polymer or contents, and the layers of the film-like composition may become stuck together, making it impossible to take out one sheet at a time. This may happen when moisture in the air is absorbed or moisture on the hands is transferred to the film-like composition as the film-like composition is taken out, thus leading to a loss of usability over the long term. The present invention is intended to overcome such drawbacks. An object is to prevent the layers of film-like compositions from adhering to each other and to improve the usability of film-like compositions.    Patent Citation 1: Laid-open Japanese Patent (Kokai) No. S53-91912    Patent Citation 2: Laid-open Japanese Patent (Kokai) No. S53-91913    Patent Citation 3: Laid-open Japanese Patent (Kokai) No. S62-81432    Patent Citation 4: Laid-open Japanese Patent (Kokai) No. H2-22400    Patent Citation 5: Laid-open Japanese Patent (Kokai) No. 2003-147400